Work vehicles may be intended for work in a variety of conditions. For example, tractors and other work vehicles are often driven on muddy, icy, or otherwise low-traction ground surfaces at low speeds. The same work vehicles may, at other times, be driven on paved roads, hard-packed ground surfaces, or otherwise high-traction ground surfaces at higher speeds. In some cases, the powertrain of the work vehicle may be effective for driving in one condition but may be less effective in another condition. More specifically, limitations in the powertrain may cause the wheels to lose traction in some conditions, and/or inefficiencies of the powertrain may degrade fuel economy for the work vehicle in other conditions.
Also, many powertrains may be relatively complex and/or may include a large number of parts. As such, the powertrain may take up a large amount of space, may increase the weight of the vehicle, and may be difficult to manufacture and assemble.